


The Bouncer

by EnidZsasz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bar, Daddy Kink, F/M, Glove Kink, Reylo - Freeform, Spanking, bouncer, han is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: Ben is a recovering alcoholic, so when his father deeds his dive bar to him after his death it comes mostly like stab in the back of his recovery. Gutting the dive, and relabeling the "millennial falcon" into just "The Falcon" the bar almost by magic runs from a seedy liver failure inducing place to one of the most requested hosts for parties. Required by a new law to hire bouncers if he wants to continue business he finds a surprising response to the new need.





	1. Chapter 1

It couldn't be anything other then a stab in the back, one last jab by his father to hurt him. Why else would someone deed a BAR to a recovering alcoholic? Ben sighed over the message he found in its mailbox. Dubbed "The millennial Falcon" originally he was hoping for the legal name change of the Bar to come in so he could get just "The Falcon" up. But now, just a month into business success and a client list of various parties starting to get into a year in advance date the local government had to place a law which stated that every establishment needed to have at a bouncer every night open, and even up to four depending on size of establishment. Thankfully The Falcon was small enough he could get away with one, or just two. He sighed again and rubbed his temple, craigslist wouldn't work, particularly since just five years ago the whole 'make sure people stop fighting' deal started to become more controversial with legal law suits. 

Now there was a whole legal profession of trained persons. Chewie on of the friends of his father, and the only one Ben cared for glanced around the tiny office. "Something wrong?" he asked Scottish accent still thick despite the years in america. 

"Can't you be a bouncer?" Ben despaired, he already had to go through the entire tiring rounds of hiring with the newfound popularity. Poe, Finn, Rose, he had to pay for background checks, call up employers, and deal with all of the people who told him Poe was probably the worst person to hire. But he'd take it, if only because he knew the man and could help keep him reigned in. 

"Kid, I'm to old to bash in heads." Chewie told him. Ben grimaced holding his head in his hands he felt a headache coming in. In the letter it gave a location of a agency that held professionally trained Bouncers suggesting a place to go to and call. He grabbed his phone and called them. 

"Hello?" called a female voice, and Ben frowned again. 

"I'm looking for a bouncer in order to..." he began and was cut off. 

"Not be shut down?" she quipped. 

"Yeah yeah yeah." he mumbled. The woman shuffled something in the background. 

"Come on in, you have the location right? We'll need some proof of ownership of your place kay?" Ben grunted and shuffled himself grabbing a copy of the deed. The jab becoming just a little more fresh. 

"I need to go..." he stood and glanced to Chewie. "Watch the place while I'm gone?" the older man with grey and red beard and long hair nodded to him as Ben gathered his things, and the papers. The advertisement at least stated everyone who was there not only passed background but everyone held no records with the police. Unlike Poe. He grabbed the helmet and riding leathers on a small rack near the door to his office and left. Quickly heading to the back of the building to where his bike was. This was at least some stress relief memorizing the location of the place he stuffed his head into the helmet and wrapped himself up in the dark leathers. Weaving in and out of the traffic and getting more then just a few honks and angry yells. Pure catharsis, making someone else's day just a tiny bit worse then his. 

Particularly since said letter now in his pocket, said if he didn't hire someone as soon as possible then his bar would be shut down. He winced in his helmet, his bar. Sure, the constant jabbing in his brain telling him just one drink, just one would be okay. Its not like just one usually turned to four, then to ten and then... his bike screamed to a halt at a light, and he shook the thoughts out of his head. He had control, with half a year into his ownership done and gone without a single sort of weakness, he had control. He noticed the small gym, the place he was looking for, and slide into one of the parking places in front of it. It was just a gym, advertising various 'martial arts' classes in the windows. Pulling off his helmet and shutting off the bike, a new sign in the corner stated 'bouncers for hire, upstairs'. 

"Just get it over with." he told himself and settled the helmet under his arm as he entered the gym. Several kids screamed excitedly in a corner being tended to by an older man who was teaching them some simple moves. Other set of people were going through some some attacks together, nearly dancing over a mat. He glanced around for stairs and headed for them ignoring everything. The upstairs portion was a lot more quiet, with several more rooms, all looking like storage rooms. Until yet another sign proclaimed the same 'bouncers for hire' and he knocked on the door. After some shuffling, an old man opened the door and blinked at him. 

"Ah, hello sir, come in." Ben frowned following the older man into the small office Ben settled down onto a single chair in front of the very old desk. 'Tekka' was on a small plaque on the desk in brass. "You're late if you want a hire..." he said and Ben grimaced again. "Putting it off?" 

"Yes..." Ben stated and stared at the older man. He settled down and opened a drawer in his desk. Maybe he had gotten several letters since the advent of the law, maybe not. He ignored to much he figured. Maybe it was for the better loosing the bar. 

"I have one available right now." Tekka told him, and pulled out a folder. "Do you have your-" Ben slapped the copy of the deed down and looked away from it. "Thanks." Tekka took it, and spent the next few moments on a computer humming away on the desk. "Okay." he slid the folder towards Ben. "This is the only one we have currently. We are still looking for more, getting them up to speed and trained." Tekka said. There was a knock on the door and before anyone inside a young woman opened it up. Ben blinked to her, and turned back to the folder. 

"That bastard 'Taige is annoying me again. I told you I want a restraining order." she said and he knew it was the woman from the phone. He opened up the folder, it was almost like a full on personnel file for police. And it held her picture, and her name, and even more. 

"YOU?!" Ben demanded towards her. "You are a bouncer?!" she glanced to him and then back to Tekka. 

"Restraining order?" she asked ignoring him. 

"I'll get onto it, you can't keep doing this Rey." Tekka said and gestured to Ben. "He might want to hire you." Ben scoffed snapping the folder closed. 

"What can YOU do?" Ben stated and Tekka hissed in a breath. Rey straightened as Ben stood he'd have to find some place else. What can a barely Five Four woman do? She glared up at him. 

"Do you want to try me big briches?" he noted that she had a light accent, probably from Britain, or somewhere in the UK. He scoffed again shaking his head. She smiled up at him. 

"I sincerly doubt you can do anything." he told her. 

"REY PLEASE." Tekka called to her. "Please." he said again. 

"I can do much more then that." she motioned him out. "I bet you can't even TOUCH me." he glared down to her. 

"You'll get hurt little girl." he told her. Tekka groaned behind them as Rey laughed. 

"The only one who will get hurt is you big boy." she replied. He pushed past her and stopped at the bottom of the stairs, as she followed him. Tekka close behind her looking like he had just acquired two ulcers. 

"Please, don't do this Rey. I can't keep you on if he prosecutes." Ben grimaced and peeled off his clothes, tossing them off into a pile. As if a woman more then a foot shorter then him could do anything. 

"Off with the shoes please!" Rey called to him as she spoke lowly to Tekka. He bent down, untying the knots and slipping them off as she shook her head and stretched a little before heading to the same mat he was by. Several of the others around went quiet and settled in to watch. That was what made him start feeling like and idiot. What was he going to do? Grab her? At least before he could play it off as being drunk, but now? Rey smiled up at him. "Ready?" she asked him. He finally noted her simple clothes. Tight leggings, and a loose shirt. He decided he was just going to grab her and hold her until she gave up. 

"Yes fine. You're going-" he pointed to her, she grabbed his arm, pulling with more strength then he ever expected. Pulled off his feet, she rolled him briefly off her back before he was staring at the ceiling breathless. 

"Need help up?" she proffered a finely manicured hand into his face as he tried to recover from the utter shock of just what the hell had happened. He took the head numbly and she pulled him up, with a savage grin. There were a few claps and he winced at the anger trying to make its way into his head. 

"What... what did you do?" he asked and she chuckled. 

"I pulled you off balance then controlled your fall." she explained as if that explained anything to him. "You don't have any experience fighting do you?" 

"That was just..." he tried and flushed stopping before he could embarrass himself further. 

"You want to go again?" she asked smugly. He grit his teeth together, and went for a grab. She slipped down and away coming up to his back and side as if in slow motion. With a quick sort of hop, she was on his back, and grabbing his arms. Then pinned them up and over his head painfully as she pressed her hands onto the back of his head. Now well top heavy, and her legs wrapped around his hips he stumbled down again. Rey lept off him before he could pin any part of her in his fall. She dusted herself off as he laid onto the map getting a series of claps and hoots. Now the anger made its way into his mind, and he pushed himself up. Her back was to her, and at that moment he saw red and rushed her. She turned to him when he was halfway to him, and lept up, hands pressing down onto his back and leap frogging over him. Her weight made him stumble face first into the mat. 

Pain lanced up his mind just as the crack of his nose told him that he probably broke it. He pushed himself up and heard some swears. He stared at Rey ogling her and she grimaced. Tekka immediately went to her and he could barely hear what was being said over a ringing in his ears. Someone handed him a towel and he pressed it to his face to sop up the blood, and stood. She shifted in front of Tekka staring at the ground as the older man yelled at her. "I... I want to hire you." he spoke stammering. The two looked to him blinking in shock. Right now Ben could barely start to untangle some of the emotions and feelings now swirling in him. But now more then anything he wanted her, and wanted to know her better then anything. 

As a big man, Ben never had a fight that anyone cared for winning against him. He had the advantage of height and weight, and didn't need much to win anything. Now with far more complicated emotions then just the plain irritation of the constant voice in his head telling him to take a sip, he just wanted her. That one he knew. She smiled brilliantly to him. "I'm sorry..." she said as his ears stopped ringing. 

"Do... you hold classes?" he asked and blinked. She chuckled. 

"No not me." she gestured to the front. "But you can get a schedule." he nodded dumbly. "You... I am sorry." he shook his head pulling away from the towel to see if his nose was still bleeding. 

"Its okay, I've... I..." he dropped off. 

"Need some kind of therapy?" she questioned. He blinked to her. "A lot of people call in for that. So... you really... are okay?" 

"God yes." he shook his head and got a strange look from her. "Yes. I'm fine. Just... shocked." she laughed. 

"I'm good at that!" He pressed the towel back to his face. "Sorry...again." 

"No no its fine. Are... I can hire you right?" he questioned. She nodded, and gestured to Tekka who was standing there blinking at the two. "Right?" he called to Tekka. 

"Yes... are you sure?" Ben looked to her, and swallowed. Any excuse to keep her around? Lord yes, at the moment his mind becoming clear from the pain and shock of her able to beat him so easily, he knew she was more then just attractive. He flushed in shame, he was going to be her employer, and this was more then just wrong. But he followed Tekka back up the stairs, completely forgetting everything as the two worked out the more finer details of employment. 

When he stumbled back down, ugly bruise forming on his face, all his things were neatly piled and Rey was talking with a taller man with a handle bar mustache of all things. She waved at him with a bit of a grimace as he made his way outside, putting his clothes back on just in front of his bike. A headache which had threatened all day was gone, leaving his mind whirling. So maybe he wasn't dealing with his life as healthy as he could. But one thing he wanted to do was impress her, and there was little he could think of other then trying to... get on her level? Which meant doing things he hadn't since highschool football, and... probably finding a better therapist then the long suffering one he visited once every other month. 

At least now, there wasn't that tiny voice in his head telling him to take a sip, as he got back to the bar, standing dumbly in front of it. One thing he knew, he wanted to get to know her better. She probably was talking about how pathetic he was, how weak and easily taken down. That need to impress settled in him however, and with the tiny voice gone telling him to take a drink to settle the still shaking nerves of the encounter, he settled on taking a walk. That would get things started right? He put all his things down into his office Chewie blinking at him and flinging some questions that he ignored. While Ben's name was on the deed, Chewie was still a part owner and lived in one of the apartments above the bar. 

The old man handled some of the more complicated parts of the bar business, as Ben got to speed. Emotions settled as he made his way around the block Ben knew he was attracted to Rey. He also knew he couldn't hit on her, if she was a bouncer, in any capacity then obviously he couldn't ever ask her out. She was his employee now, and he really didn't just want to fire her right after hiring. That would look bad and he'd be more then just an asshole. At least... well at least if she was hired on he could maybe eventually think of a way to ask her out, no no no. With what he knew of people she'd get so much of that from drunk patrons. Ben put his hands into his face and sighed. Alright, so no. He could watch her. Maybe get to know her at that gym, eventually see if she will leave, then ask her out. Less creepy, less bad. 

Plan at least partly set he settled on trying to start to make his life a little more healthy. It had been better to just set that sort of thing out, but if he wanted to impress her, and he was at least confident he could eventually, he needed first to stop eating crappy food. Glaring at the pizza place number, he sighed, and settling in for a long wait of trying to stop himself from being a creepy ass boss. Of course he'd be that, his life was already miserable, and it was promising to be more so. But like a punch to the gut, this could be his drive to at least not go the way of his father. A heart attack from years and years of poor living. He sighed again, wincing as he glanced at the truly impressive bruise forming around a still slightly screwed up nose. 

His mom's voice of her begging him to start getting regular checkups like a NORMAL person came to him and he began to get that done as well. Making an appointment, he slumped into his seat. 'about time to start being an adult' the tiny voice mocked in his head. As if he didn't already know, but just seeing the confidence of her... it was very much needed in his life. At least maybe he could ape that, and one day actually be a real adult. Not that he had a good example growing up other then his estranged Uncle and Chewie. A bolt of light, a flash of lightning, he was at least convinced that Rey was something he needed to jar him out of the bland rut of his life. The jab of the deed coming in at his six month sobriety celebration was one, and this was another. One thing he was sure of at least was that after a life of trying to muddle through this was the last push to make himself better. 


	2. Poking Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben knows he's a creep, who couldn't be a creep when they are attracted to an employee? He knows Rey has to deal with people hitting on her all night. He can't bring himself to even try, he has absolutely no material to work with. Worst of all she often chooses to wear tight leggings, and low cut tops to work.

One week, one week of what felt like torture. They had just finished up on a host party and everyone was relaxing in the front. Poe and Finn were restocking all the numerous bottles while Rey and the waitress Rose cleaned up the lingering tables getting them onto a small carpet area for a crew to come in and polish the wooden floor. All of that had been hidden by two inch thick shag carpeting, and it had been cathartic to rip that out, despite the smell of rotten bear and other things. Gutting the entire interior and all its half false walls and booths was another lingering sense of relief. Now the only booths were the ones along the sides, with the only bit of carpet left. This however was a flat carpet that could be cleaned easier then the shag carpeting. The four laughed bringing him away from his clipboard and his inventory go through. 

"Oh come on, don't tell me you know five different martial arts." Poe commented and laughed at Rey. 

"I do, I started when I was around five, when people want to adopt they like active kids. When I went I just wanted to know how to punch people." Rey replied. Rose laughed as they relaxed for a moment. Ben frowned, should he tell them to get back to work? He wasn't much of a good boss, he knew that. If he was a good boss he wouldn't want to hit on his employees. 

"Win any competitions?" Finn asked brightly, grabbing a series of more decorative beer bottles and putting them up. These were 'buddha' beer and all came in green bottles that helped the mirror behind the main bar stand out. Rey grinned as Ben made his way closer to them to listen easier. 

"Yup!" she leaned onto the counter towards Poe. Ben grimaced, and turned towards a series of scotch bottles. He'd have to get that stuff Chewie liked, well, Chewie and half a dozen others who frequented the Bar. 

"Like what kind? Did you kick guys asses?" Poe glanced to him, and Ben only saw since he was now counting the bottles of wine being chilled in a decorative rack on the side of the mirror. His bruise, and broken nose had just finally stopped taking grotesque colors now just barely yellow and blue colors. 

"Nope, those are tournaments and usually are separated by gender." Rey smiled at him through the mirror. "But there was one that I caught for a podcast for some people." He nodded to her, and bent down to count the various quick mix ins under the decorative bottles. Finn slipped out and away his job done, and Poe leaned up against the bar smirking to Rey. 

"Please tell me what it was sweetie." Poe said and Ben flinched Rey shook her head.

"It was 'thigh day' and they were seeing how many people on the street could crush a watermelon with their thighs." Ben froze, eyes locked onto a half bottle of sour bitters. 

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rose said, and Rey laughed. 

"Nope, they were just pulling ladies and guys off the street. I just so happened to be passing by and they had this prize for few hundred dollars if you could do five in a row." Ben focused intently on the bottle, he didn't dare stand up. 

"Holy hell did you do it?" Rose asked and Rey snorted. 

"Hell yes I did. I did ten in fact." Ben's pen snapped, and he quickly stood, grabbing a bar stool and sat down. Now face to face with Rey, and her low cut top exposing her cleavage, and black bra. He scooted the stool in further as the others looked to him and he focused on the clipboard. "I still get emails from guys telling me to snap their necks with my legs." she commented and they all laughed with her. 

"That's sick!" Finn chuckled. "You want to come to breakfast Rey?" Ben was missing a couple bottles of vodka, probably stolen during the party. He'd have to get a lock on the case for it. It was all the lowest shelf things, so it wasn't that expensive. Those were usually used for cocktail mixes unless the person wanted a specific kind of vodka. His pants and boxers felt far to tight and he grit his teeth desperately trying to control himself. Focus on the stupid inventory maybe then his body could actually stop betraying him. 

"Ben?" Rey called and he snapped his eyes up, them frozen for a moment on her cleavage before he snapped them to her face. She was leaning over the counter towards him. "You coming to breakfast?" she asked lowly. Reaching out and just barely touching his hand. 

"NO." he stated quickly and grimaced. "I have a lot of important. THINGS. To do. Here." he breathed in harshly as she pulled back. "Alone. Sitting. Can't get up." he wanted to hit himself as Poe looked from him to Rey and then laughed. Pulling Rose and Finn to the door. 

"Alone?" she replied, he rose his eyes slowly, and she tapped his chin bringing it up to meet her eyes with his. "Eyes up here boss man." his eyes went wide as she smiled to him. "But you know, when I'm alone at home... I work out naked." his eyes drifted to the three chatting at the door. 

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD-" he said to loud and the bar hushed. Everyone looked to him and he took a breath in. He wasn't stupid, you'd have to be to not get that kind of hint. "At least wait until their gone." he said lowly. Rey laughed, drawing back away. 

"Rey? You coming?" Rose asked, she turned to them and looked to him expectantly leaning her back onto the counter. 

"NO." he stated finding a firm tone to his voice. From somewhere in the depths of his person he found it. "She has to stay. We have to talk." The three looked among each other and Poe smirked. 

"Well have a good talk." He commented and ushered them out, shutting the door and then pulling the metal gate over the front. Ben slumped down onto the counter head in his hands. Oh god, now they knew, some amount of shame filled him. This was shameful, it had to be. Every ethics code he had to go through as an employer told him this was shameful. Not just shameful it was-Rey made a noise. 

"It would be disgusting to do it on the bar. Do you want to go to your place or mine?" Ben groaned into his hands. "Ben?" she called. 

"Rey... we can't. I'm... I'm your boss!" he tried she laughed bringing his face up to hers. 

"Boss man, we are both adults. If anyone tattles I'll tell them how I kicked your ass." he flushed and tried to get more control of himself. How can she even think of him like that when he hadn't even done much other then stop eating crap? He still had a very much 'dad' body. How can someone who spent their days among people who looked perfect even like him? Ben stood, body finally giving up on trying to tell him to do something about the woman near him who was waiting. 

"I need to leave." he stated as strongly as he could muster. 

"Take me home?" she asked. Ben took a breath in, and put a hand to his head. "If you don't want to you don't have to." 

"NO I want to." he froze as she laughed warmly. His face burned as he turned to her. "REY, this is against ALL codes of-" she slid up next to him putting a finger over his lips. 

"That's what makes it fun." she told him. His eyes glanced down to her cleavage again and he winced at himself. "Will you take me home?" she asked him. He nodded numbly and she dropped her hand. He floated a bit on the knowledge that not only was she okay with him as he went into his office to gather his things she was watching him with a smile. "Driving gloves?" she questioned as he pulled on the black gloves. He looked down at them with a frown. "Seriously? What are you? Driving miss daisy?" he looked back up at her and she giggled at him. Finally something in him snapped, the final sort of resistance of this faded and he moved towards her. She didn't give ground as she leaned back against the door to his office and then looked up at him as he leaned over her. 

"I like wearing them." he told her darkly. She smirked up at him. "You're being... irritable." confidence was leaving him quickly but she slouched against the door chest arching towards him as his hands froze before touching her. 

"Oh really? What are you going to do? Spank me?" He leaned closer to her, arm leaning on the door and glared down at her. 

"Maybe I will." he found himself saying and she grinned brightly to him. Whatever lack of confidence in himself went away as he rose his hand and she grabbed it guiding it to her breast. She sighed happily as he groped her through the layers of fabric. Her hands gripped the front of his button up shirt gathering the fabric in them and moaning lowly as he increased pressure. He felt tight and slid closer to her, one leg parting hers and she arched further into him. He dropped his hands and grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off her head, before bending down and kissing her. 

She moaned into his mouth and he paused. She began to unbutton his shirt, fumbling with the buttons and rocking her hips onto his upper thigh. She nibbled onto his lower lip, hands finally unbuttoning the last button and then roaming across his belly. He tensed, confidence faltering a little but she pinched him, and he grabbed her hands pulling them up over her head. He knew she let him, he knew she could break away from the grip but she grinned into his mouth. "Stop that." he told her. 

"Then punish me daddy." she whispered and then froze  as he blinked and flushed red. "OH god... sorry." He felt frozen with her hands pinned above her head. He pulled his head a little away from her and glared down at her. 

"Is that what you want?" He asked darkly. Maybe his porn searches were a little to close to this... she grinned eagerly to him. 

"Please, punish me daddy." She whispered to him. Confidence no longer a problem he took her wrists into one hand and pulled her towards his desk. She walked thighs close together as he pushed his office chair out so there was more room. Thankful for the old style leather and robust wood of the chair he settled down looking up at her. Still holding onto her wrists. 

"Sit." He commanded patting his knee with one hand. It took barely a second for her to flop onto his knee. All of this was already really to far into unethical behavior that there was no way he could go back. He let go of her wrists and searched desperately for how anyone like her could want him really. But that could be asked...he quickly guided her over his lap as she took heavy expecting breaths. 

Her ass was firm with muscles and she moaned keening softly as he ran his still gloved over the muscles. He swallowed when he didn't feel any trace of underwear, this definitely was unethical. She squirmed over his legs, breaths quick. "You're not wearing underwear." He felt weak but his voice came out stronger than he felt. 

"I'm sorr-" his hand snapped quickly over her backside. He wasn't sure who was more surprised her or himself. She squeaked and squirmed even more, and he delivered four more quick slaps. She panted as he stalled hand on one cheek. He could feel the heat through the gloves and her leggings. 

"Making fun of me?" He demanded. She held onto the arm of the chair panting. 

"N-nno." She stated weakly. Ben frowned, and swallowed before delivering three more quick swats. She keened softly at the last one leveling off with a low moan. "Yeeesss.... i was... im sorry." She wined plaintively. 

"Not sorry enough." He stated and she put her face into the side of his leg, her hair pulled up into three buns was now coming out, and she grinned into the side of his leg. He worked his fingers into the waistband of her leggings, she straightened cocking her head towards him. 

"Ar-are you tak-" she began but he worked the leggings down to bare her reddening rump. He slapped both cheeks before she could finish, getting a satisfying red hand mark before it faded into a more blob shape. She whimpered on his lap, he snaked his arm under her front and she held onto his arm rubbing her forehead over the loose fabric there. She shivered on top of him as he rubbed the mark with his hand. He ogled down and swallowed when he could see her weeping slickness. 

"Why aren't you wearing underwear?" he demanded peeling the leggings further down. 

"I- want-" he spanked her and she mewled again. Thrashing lightly, but he held her down knowing she could break free if he went to far. "I didn't get to say!" she whined. 

"But were you going to tell me the truth?" he replied. She pushed up to look at him, ogling at him and grimaced. 

"No...." she stated relaxing back down. He rubbed gently again and she sighed happily.

"REY." he warned tapping his fingers on her rump. She jumped and gulped. 

"I... I like you." she said quietly. He froze and inhaled deeply, hand stalling on her. "Ben?" she pushed herself up. 

"Why me?" she twisted on his lap his voice quiet as she settled sitting on his lap again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. 

"Bossman, I am around so many people who sit there and care to much about what they look like all the time." she told him and he settled a hand on her bare thigh as she wiggled out of them. Slipping out of her small heels and kicking them into a corner to further get out of them. "Someone like you?" she dropped a hand and rested it on his belly bulge. He flushed Red and grabbed her hand. 

"I'm... I..." she laughed and kissed him, guiding his hand down between her legs. 

"I promise not to make fun of the gloves..." she told him and grinned letting go of his hands. "For the rest of the day." she warned. He ran his hand along her bare thigh as she shifted, letting one leg fall off so that she was exposed. 

"Are you sure?" he asked her. She leaned into him one of her hands reached down and cupped him through his hands. He shivered, and roamed his hand up hearing her moan as he ran his gloved hands through her. 

"Hell yes, I didn't wear underwear for you." she told him and he groaned. 

"ON." he began and she brightened grinning. "The desk." he finished quickly. She bolted up off his lap and sat down on the edge of the desk, he rose his hand and made a turning motion. She arched her back and turned around as he stood and fumbled with his pants. He kicked off his shoes and let the pants fall and slipped the boxers off as well as he winced at himself again, after some fumbling, he found some decent condoms in a drawer, they were there to repack the restroom ones, quickly sliding one down his length as she squirmed waiting for him. 

"PLEASE." she begged to him. He lined himself up, and put his hands on her hips stalling a moment. He was just barely pressing again her and she rocked her hips back. Slowly he entered her and bottomed out in a single long thrust. She moaned lowly pushing up herself and gripping the edge of the desk he held onto her hips as she met his thrusts with rocking her hips. The desk wobbled with each thrust, he roamed another hand down, feeling the high crawling of his own climax starting. Blinking he brought up one hand to his face as he gently massaged her and peeled off a glove, replacing the ungloved one with the other he found her clit rubbing two fingers over it as she started to chant his name. 

He braced one hand onto the desk and with a final few thrusts felt him spill over, as her walls shuddered tightening and spasming around him. She let out a frail sort of keen slumping boneless onto the desk. He breathed out panting over her as the last of the orgasm left him, he brought his hand back down and kept the condom on as he pulled away from her. She shivered, and pushed herself up turning to him. "I... Rey I..." he began and she pushed him gently back down to the chair and kissed him. 

"Hungry? We can order Pizza?" she questioned as he blinked. 

"You like pizza?" he questioned dumbly. She laughed, draping herself over his lap. 

"Its better then the 'super vegan burger' joint my last boyfriend tried to take me to." she kissed his cheek. "Just cause I work out doesn't mean I don't love pizza." she whispered to him. 

"I can order pizza." he told her. "You... don't like..." he dropped off. 

"Guys like Poe?" she kissed him as he nodded, wincing a little as he pulled off the condom, and fumbled tossing it into the trashcan. 

"I look... terrible." he tried, and she laughed. 

"Please bossman, some girls like the trash look. All you need is some stained jeans, maybe go a few days without sleep, mumm... yes." she snuggled closer to him. "Do you want to date? Cause, I'd like to." He put his hands on her legs, and blinked. He swallowed as the last of his lack of confidence left him. 

"I'd love to, but I... don't think... I can be your boss." 

"OH? You want to fire me?" she questioned smugly. "Do I need to do some favors?" he coughed as she giggled. 

"Maybe a few?" he asked weakly. She kissed him. 

"Sounds good to me bossman." she quickly reached back taking off her bra and tossing it out as she slipped off his lap and onto her knees in front of him. "Want to start now?" 

"LORD YES." he said quickly and she smiled up at him. 

"Don't you apologize, how about..." she touched him gently gripping him. "You order pizza... right now?" Ben flushed, and fumbled for his cellphone. He did have the number saved still never bothering to delete it. 

"REY," he warned and smiled up to him as he finally recovered stiffening as she gently ran her hands down his length. 

"You can always tie me up... or I can do that to you...." she said and he groaned into the phone just as the bright and cheery person on the other end answered. "You are going to be the death of me." he told her and she giggled. 

"Excuse me sir?" called the person on the phone, but he smiled down at her getting a meatlovers pizza ordered quickly to be delivered there. 


End file.
